Darkness Energy (Neo Genesis 104)
print Illus. Milky Isobe |reprints=5 |reprint1=DarknessEnergyExpedition158.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Milky Isobe |reprint2=DarknessEnergyEXRubySapphire93.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Milky Isobe |reprint3=DarknessEnergyMajesticDawn93.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Takumi Akabane |reprint4=DarknessEnergyUndaunted79.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. Kent Kanetsuna |class=Special |type=Darkness |provides= |effect=Yes }} |rarity= |cardno=104/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |jphalfdeck=Totodile Side Deck}} }} |rarity= |cardno=158/165}} |rarity= |cardno=142/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=090/092}} |rarity= |cardno=93/109|jphalfdeck= }} }} |rarity= |cardno=86/106|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Side Deck|jpcardno=011/012}} |rarity= |cardno=96/115}} |rarity= |cardno=103/113}} |rarity= |cardno=94/110|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Mightyena Quarter Deck|jpcardno=014/015}} |rarity= |cardno=87/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=101/108}} }} |rarity= |cardno=119/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=129/132|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=93/100}} |rarity= |cardno=99/111|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=086/090}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=096/100}} |rarity= |cardno=79/90|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=079/080}} |jpcardno=019/019}} |rarity= |cardno=86/95}} }} Darkness Energy (Japanese: 悪エネルギー Evil Energy) is a . It was first released in the expansion. Card text or has Dark in its name. Darkness Energy provides Energy. (Doesn't count as a basic Energy card.) }} or has Dark in its name. Darkness Energy provides Energy. (Doesn't count as a basic Energy card.) }} . Darkness Energy provides Energy. (Doesn't count as a basic Energy card.) }} e-Reader data The print includes a Dot Code strip for use with the e-Reader, and has the card ID C-58-#. The short strip contains a brief card summary. There is no long strip for this card. Release information Darkness Energy was first included in the expansion with artwork by Milky Isobe, first released in the Japanese expansion. In Japan, a print was included in the fourth volume of Pokémon Card Trainers released December 1999. It was reprinted in Japan in the Totodile Side Deck of the and later in the expansion with a new card layout. This card was first reprinted in English in the with the new e-Card Series card layout. It had altered text that allowed it to work when the Pokémon it was attached to damaged a Benched Pokémon. When this card was included in the expansion, having previously been reprinted in the Japanese expansion, the card text was reverted to that of the original Neo Genesis print. At the beginning of the EX Series, it was reprinted in the expansion utilizing the new card layout, originating from the . In Japan, a promotional print of this card was given away during the Gym Challenge Spring 2005. This card was also awarded as a prize to those who attended the throughout December 2003. The standard prize bears no difference to the EX Ruby & Sapphire print, whereas winner versions have "Winner" in the bottom right corner of the artwork. The expansion included another reprint of Darkness Energy, coming from the Side Deck of the in Japan. , , and all contained reprints of this card, with the EX Holon Phantoms print originating from the Mightyena Quarter Deck of the Japanese . The final reprint of Darkness Energy using Milky Isobe's art was included in the expansion, which was later released in Japan in the . A new print featuring artwork by Takumi Akabane was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. It was later reprinted in the expansion, previously reprinted in Japan in the expansion. Reprints were also included in the English and expansions and the Japanese and expansions. Darkness Energy was reprinted with artwork by Kent Kanetsuna in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion and . An exclusive Crosshatch Holo version of this print was a League Promo during the Disc Catch Season of the 2010-2011 cycle. It was later reprinted in the expansion. Gallery Trivia *Darkness Energy and are the most reprinted Special Energy cards. *Though both it and Metal Energy represented a type that was eventually as prevalent as the other seven TCG types, only four of this Energy could be included in a deck. This was a major hindrance to the inclusion of Pokémon of these two types in decks until introduced a basic form of this card. Origin Darkness Energy was introduced to provide Energy for Pokémon of the newly introduced , which consisted of all Pokémon from the games. Category:Neo Genesis cards Category:Gold, Silver, to a New World... cards Category:Intro Pack Neo cards Category:Pokémon VS cards Category:Expedition Base Set cards Category:Aquapolis cards Category:The Town on No Map cards Category:EX Ruby & Sapphire cards Category:Torchic Constructed Starter Deck cards Category:EX Emerald cards Category:Master Kit cards Category:EX Unseen Forces cards Category:EX Delta Species cards Category:EX Holon Phantoms cards Category:Gift Box Mew • Lucario cards Category:EX Power Keepers cards Category:World Champions Pack cards Category:Mysterious Treasures cards Category:Secret of the Lakes cards Category:Secret Wonders cards Category:Shining Darkness cards Category:Majestic Dawn cards Category:Rising Rivals cards Category:Bonds to the End of Time cards Category:Beat of the Frontier cards Category:Undaunted cards Category:Reviving Legends cards Category:Tyranitar Constructed Standard Deck cards Category:Call of Legends cards Category:Illus. by Milky Isobe Category:Illus. by Takumi Akabane Category:Illus. by Kent Kanetsuna Category:Holographic cards de:Finsternis-Energie (Spezial) fr:Énergie obscurité (Neo Genesis 104) it:Energia Oscurità (Neo Genesis 104) ja:特殊悪エネルギー zh:特殊恶能量（集换式卡片）